


but friends don't know the way you taste

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Getting Frisky is more like it, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, there's feelings too i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Daichi turns around and wounds both his arms around Kuroo’s neck. “Took you long enough. I thought I’d have to take my shirt off too for you to get the hint.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121





	but friends don't know the way you taste

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Kuroo! Enjoy your gift! :D

“Hey! You’re still here?” Daichi looks pointedly at Kuroo, grabbing Oikawa’s glass of cold water just as the other is about to drink from it and gulps it down without ceremony, then wipes his mouth with the back of his hand after he’s done. The only thanks Oikawa gets is a nod of Daichi’s head.

“Why aren’t you dancing? We’re here because of you. It’s the least you can do,” he rakes a hand across his short hair and it comes out wet because of sweat which he wipes across his fitted jeans.

“Maybe later.” Kuroo replies, not making any promises. He usually prefers to celebrate his birthday quietly, having lunch or dinner with friends, not much fanfare. If he’s being honest, he’d rather spend it with Daichi binge watching the series they’ve both been wanting to watch but haven’t found time to. He’s low-maintenance like that.

But Bokuto and Oikawa insisted they go clubbing and even got Daichi to go along with the idea even while knowing Kuroo’s preference. And since he’s outnumbered, he had no choice but to agree under the condition that he won’t spend a single cent while they’re out. Besides, even if he wanted to dance, he can’t because the moment they found a booth, Bokuto and Oikawa, dragging Daichi with them immediately left him with their belongings.

So much for coming here to celebrate _his_ birthday.

He can’t say he’s regretting it much though, especially since he gets to witness Daichi loosen up, lose himself to the music and enjoy himself while he dance and jump around with their friends.

Daichi gives him an unreadable look, and Kuroo can’t tell if he’s pouting because he seemed a little disappointed at the answer, but the look disappears as he shrugs. “Suit yourself then, old man,” he says, shedding off his denim jacket, and throws it to the space beside Kuroo before turning back and let him be swept by the wave of dancing club goers.

Kuroo reaches out for his drink, feeling parched all of a sudden at the vision of Daichi in short sleeve shirt, his muscled arms glistening under the strobe lights. He only notices the unimpressed look Oikawa’s giving him when he puts his glass down.

“What?”

The look lasts for a few moments before Oikawa sighs and shakes his head. “And I thought he is the oblivious one.”

“_What?_”

Oikawa huffs and leans on the table. “He clearly wants you to dance with him!”

“What? No, he doesn’t.” Kuroo quickly denies.

Oikawa just rolls his eyes. “Ugh, you two really make a pair!” He doesn’t say anything after that, opting to flag a waiter down to order more drinks instead.

Kuroo shakes his head at Oikawa. Sure, there’s been some tension between Daichi and him, one that even their friends have started to pick up, but he chalks it up to him having finally realized that his passive attraction that he’s been harboring since forever isn’t as passive as he thought it was. Not when his daydreams as of late consists of making out with aforementioned friend, some of which escalates to more…ah, heated activities.

But he’s not sure if Daichi returns the sentiment. He flirts with him and all that, sure. And sometimes, Daichi’s game enough to play along, but he doesn’t think it’s anything serious.

He glances on the dancefloor and catches Daichi looking at him, before he quickly averts his gaze away as soon as their eyes meet. Kuroo blinks, startled. Had Daichi been… watching him? He licks his lips, reaches for his drink again but finds it already empty.

Could it be?

He swallows. Okay… if he’s going to do this, he needs liquid courage.

It’s just as well that Oikawa’s drink arrives, but even before the waiter can put it down on the table, Kuroo stands and intercepts it, promptly downing it, ignoring Oikawa’s annoyed exclamation of having his drink taken _again_, relishing instead the burn of the alcohol as it trailed across his throat and settles on his belly.

“I’m gonna go dance,” he says.

Oikawa waves a dismissing hand at him. “Go ahead. Enjoy your gift!” Kuroo nods, eyes locked on the back of Daichi’s head and stalks towards him.

The music morphs into something familiar and sultry and he smirks at the timely coincidence. He stops and watches on as Daichi sway his hips and head along to the rhythm of the music, enticing him even more. Bokuto, who saw him approaching had wisely moved away to leave them alone, but not without giving Kuroo a not-so-discreet thumbs-up that Daichi didn’t see, lost as he is to his dancing.

Kuroo could watch him all night like this, but his hands ached to touch and so he did, hands landing on Daichi’s narrow waist as he closes the distance and heating up the scant space between them, broad back against broad chest.

Daichi stiffens at the contact at first, but soon relaxes upon hearing the familiar deep voice singing along the song.

They're swaying along the music, tentative at the beginning until Daichi, emboldened by how Kuroo’s matching his movements, brush their hips even closer, earning him a gasp and a tightening grip on his waist. He snakes an arm behind him and hooks it around Kuroo’s neck, and pulls his head closer, until Kuroo’s cheek bumps against his own.

Kuroo smiles and doesn’t hold back, as he pecks the cheek before darting his tongue out and licks the shell of Daichi’s ear. He is rewarded by a soft moan that only encourages him to kiss along the inviting column of damp neck so deliciously presented for him, smelling the musk of Daichi’s cologne and tasting the salty skin. He feels the vibration against his lips when Daichi hums in approval.

Daichi turns around and wounds both his arms around Kuroo’s neck. “Took you long enough. I thought I’d have to take my shirt off too for you to get the hint.”

“I had help,” Kuroo admits. “And while that would’ve been a sight, I’d rather you don’t. I want to be the only one allowed to see what’s underneath, after all.” He pulls Daichi flush against him, the tone and act of possessiveness evident.

Daichi raises an eyebrow at the declaration. “Is that so? You’re completely unaware until a few moments ago. Maybe a little competition would do you good.”

Its tongue in cheek, Kuroo knows. An obvious bait to rile him up, but boy it did and not in a good way as his grip tightens yet again and he lightly bites Daichi’s ear on impulse. “Ow.”

“Very much so, Daichi,” he whispers, his words and breathe hot against Daichi’s ear. “Oikawa did say to enjoy my gift and I plan to and I don’t want to share.”

So saying, he quickly captures Daichi’s lips in a kiss, leaving a hand at the small of Daichi’s back, while he brings the other to cradle the back of his head, pushing their lips harder. They part a little, only to slot their mouths better and Kuroo moans at Daichi’s obvious excitement and eagerness as he feels him pull on his hair.

It’s Daichi who licks at the seam of his lips and Kuroo opens up easily, letting his tongue in to slide against his in a wild but coordinated dance. The air is heated, and sparked with escalating desire as the people around them forgotten, the sound drowned by the beating of their hearts, the two of them lost in each other’s wandering hands.

They soon part to breathe in some much needed air and Kuroo, even while heady, thinks Daichi’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen with his lips glistening like that and he’s about to dive down to get a taste again but-

“Kuroo,” Daichi breathes, stopping Kuroo with both hands on his chest. While he’s not completely drunk, the serious tone sobers Kuroo instantly. “We’ve been doing this dance for a while now and I don’t want to skirt around my feelings anymore. I know I seduced you and maybe you just want a one-time thing, but I want more than that.” The confidence that had been oozing from Daichi disappears as he seem to shrink into himself, as the consequence and implications of their action dawns on him, over them.

The spell is gone, but it gets replaced by a new, still heated but heartwarming one.

Kuroo brings their foreheads together, actions now driven with more than just desire. “I want more than that too, Daichi. I’ve wanted it for a while now too.”

Daichi breathes in relief, his eyes shining with affection under the neon lights and because that’s all the assurance he needed, that’s all the confirmation he wanted, his switch flips again signaled by the seductive way he bites down on his plump lips.

It startles Kuroo, but it’s not completely unwelcomed. Hell, it even turned him on beyond belief. “So, where were we again?” He asks, feeling the beginning of a smirk bloom on his lips.

Daichi returns it in kind and takes the initiative of their second kiss. “I believe you’re about to unwrap your gift.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might be half-assed to write a second part for KuroDai week but have this...whatever this is, for now. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
